<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rouge by jujubeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773484">Rouge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans'>jujubeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Pathetic Simpleton [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Pathetic Simpleton [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock,<br/>
</p><p>
Just popping out for milk.<br/>
</p><p>
If you manage to get out of that rig before I return, then I suggest we ditch the linen and try the jute next time.<br/>
</p><p>
If you’re thinking of ordering some new rope, I’d go with red.  I was quite right – L’Absolu Rouge <em>does</em> go well with your complexion…<br/>
</p><p>
Love John<br/>
xx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it.  I couldn't figure out how to post all those little letters, and I'm too shit at html to separate them properly, so I made them individual works in a series.  Hope it didn't piss anyone off too badly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>